Summer's Fun
by Kimera Diablos
Summary: What would happen if 10 of the most notorious ninja in the naruto world accidentally stumble upon our world? I guess you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Masked Murder What?

This is spwan of 3 sugar addicted teenage girls. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, if we did, we would REALLY do this to them.

Chapter 1

In a single house were four teenage girls, wrestling and causing ruckus. One of the girls' parents had gone away to Canada for the summer, and her grandmother to Indiana. Her friends came together and decided to live with this girl until her parents came back. And so this is where our story begins.

The girls: Angel, Kassie, Anna and Kaz sat in one of the large dens, in a loud discussion. Quiz results for their favorite anime TV show, Naruto.

"Anna, I can't believe you got Lee, twice!"

"Oh, shut up, Kassie, God!"

"Calm down, Anna, you have to admit, it was pretty funny. And Kassie getting Gaara."

"What's funny is Angel, of all people, got Naruto, they hyperactive idiot!"

"And Kaz getting Kakashi-sensei. They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they do!"

"…Shut up, Kassie…"

The girls were suddenly interrupted by a loud beep come from the TV. It was a Special News Broadcast, it had to be bad.

"We have a special news report for you, America! Ten males are robbing, murdering and rapping houses of young girls of the vicinity of Bradley County. We advise everyone to lock all doors and windows, and to stay out no later than 9 pm."

The girls immediately lock up the house and get in to a heated discussion about the news. When, suddenly, the power goes out, causing Anna to scream.

"Chill out, Anna, its just the power." Kaz says, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, arms reach out and grab them. Anna instantly begins screaming bloody murder and thrashes her arms and legs.

Feminine laughter fills the room. Kaz laughs and says, "They got you good, huh, Anna?" Anna growls, "That wasn't funny, Angel and Kassie." And she starts to sulk.

Angel stretches and says, "That was enough excitement for one day, lets get to bed." The others stretch in agreement, and start pulling out their pillows and blankets.

In the Naruto world, all of the Sand and Leaf villages are having a giant festival. Suddenly, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Jiraiya, Gaara and Kankuro disappear.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?"

"Kankuro, Gaara?"

"Lee-kun?"

"Shikamaru-kun?

"Kiba-kun?"

"WHERE DID YOU GOOO?"

The men landed with a thud in a dark, hot, hard area. "Kakashi-sensei, where are we?" Sasuke whispered, everyone pulling out shuriken or kunai. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen an area like this before." He replied quietly, glancing around the room.

It was all pink, and there were a lot of flashing things everywhere. Then, they spotted four teenage girls who appeared to be asleep. "Keep on your guard, they could attack us any moment." Kiba whispered wearily, Akamaru gave a small growl.

"Oh my god, what just happened?" Lee and Naruto questioned loudly. Neji and Kankuro hit them upside the head, and Shikamaru growled, "Shut up for a minute, dopes!"

Kassie and Kaz stirred slightly. Kassie turned to a very revealing position and yawned(during the night it got hot, so most of the girls shed their nightwear). All the guys gawk (mostly Jiraiya).

Akamaru suddenly leapt out of Kiba's jacket and padded over to Kassie to check her out, and he sat over her arm. "Akamaru, no! Get back here!" Kiba hissed at the curious puppy.

Kassie rolled over, in the process, grabbed Akamaru and pinned him to her. Akamaru yelped and began to struggle frantically.

Kassie stirred and coughed.

Kassie: Anna?

Anna: What?

Kassie: When was the last time you gave Gracie (one of Anna's cats) a bath?

Irritable Anna: What are you talking about?

Kaz: Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!

Kassie: I can't help it, she stinks!

Kiba growled, "Hey-" Kakashi instantly covered his mouth, preventing his protest.

Anna: I don't care, I'm trying to sleep!"

Kassie grunts, rolls back on her back and lets Akamaru free. The frightened pup ran back to Kiba and hid in his jacket.

Kassie rolls back over, sits up, looks at Anna and says, "Fuck you!" Then she got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she mumbled, "Anna, you've got too much shit in here!", then she tripped.

Almost landing on him, out of reflex, Gaara caught the falling girl. "God dammit!" she exclaims in irritation.

Irritable Angel: What is it now?

Kassie: I tripped!

Angel, Anna and Kaz: Oh.

Kassie: Wait a minute! If you're all over there, whose holding me over here?

Angel: I don't know!

Kassie looked up to see Gaara, then the others.

She screamed, looked back at Gaara and screamed again.

Kassie: Oh my god! It's the masked murder rapists!

Kaz, Anna and Angel bolted up instantly, and Gaara dropped Kassie. The girls instantly started screaming and throwing random objects, the guys ducked for cover. Except Gaara, who covered himself with a sand shield.

Gaara, out of pure irritation, covered the screaming teenagers' mouths with sand, and growled, "Shut up!"

At that instant, the power came on. The lights flickered on and the TV came on, ironicly, Naruto was on.

Kassie, Kaz, Anna and Angel's eyes widened in realization.

Kassie: Gaara!

Kaz, Anna and Angel: What?

Gaara released his sand, and everyone sat frozen in shock. Kaz's eye's grew even larger. She leapt at Sasuke, in midair, she squealed, "Sasuke-kun!" Glomp! They fell to the floor, Sasuke started worming around, trying to get her off him.

When that didn't work, he yelled in a panic, "Get her off me! Get her off me!" She looked up at the other guys, and whimpered, eyes growing large and tearing up, "You're not Itachi! Where's Itachi!" The guys instantly sweatdrop.

Anna looked at Kaz, then Neji, Kaz, Neji (after the second time, Neji started to back away, knowing what she was about to do), Kaz, Neji. She squealed, "NEJI!" He instantly took off and she ran after him, knocking over lamps and such in the process.

Angel suddenly appeared behind Shikamaru, wrapped her arms around him (he leaps in fear), puts her head on his shoulder, says, "Hey, baby, you're smexy.", and licks his face.

Kassie, still sitting in front of Gaara, thought, "Is this real? Or just a dream? If it were real, he'll kill me. If it were a dream…" She jumped in the air, squealed, "Panda-chan!", and glomped Gaara, knocking him to the ground.

Gaara froze for a minute in shock, he shoved her off by the shoulder and growled, "Get off!"

In that instant, Kassie got wide-eyed and teary, then started bawling. Kankuro sweatdroped and decides to comfort her before Gaara decided to kill them all.

Kankuro: Hey, hey, calm down. He hasn't ever hand anyone do that before.

Kassie cried harder.

Kankuro (slightly larger sweatdrop): Hey, its okay. I'll let you hug me if it'll make you feel better.

Kassie cried even harder.

Gaara, very irritable (the large anger vein ready to burst): SHUT UP!

Everybody froze instantly.

Anna on top of Neji with his shirt half off, Kaz still clinging to Sasuke, and Angel with her arms still around Shikamaru.

Kassie (her personality doing a 180): You shut up!

Kassie and Gaara glare at each other, neither giving in.

Kankuro got a look of pure terror on his face, afraid that his baby brother might kill everyone in the room.

Kassie: FINE!

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut, picture fall of the wall and shatter. Angel storms out after her, also slamming the door, knocking down more pictures.

Gaara, just getting over the shock that someone actually had the nerve to talk to him like that, decided to give Kassie a comeback. He pulled on the doorknob (thinking that's what Angel and Kassie did), and it wouldn't open. He finally ripped the door off the hinges and stormed after them.

Anna and Kaz, still frozen to Sasuke and Neji, get an "Ooo" look on their faces.

So, how did you guys like it? Second chapter coming up soon with Author #2! R & R! 


	2. Panda Dance

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Naruto...but if we did...:D

Chapter 2 written by: Anna!

Everyone is still frozen at the sheer magnitute of Gaara and Kassie's fight. Kaz is clinging on to Sasuke still in her death-grip of doom.

"Air...need...air..." Sasuke says while his face turns blue.

"Oh sorry!" Kaz says.

Anna is still straddling Neji on the floor. He looks up at her with a scary look in his white eyes. "Get.off.me.now!" he says.

Anna thinks out loud, "Maybe I can lure Neji into a false sense of secuirty..."

"I heard that..." Neji says.

"Whatever..." Anna says as she gets off Neji. "Where's Gaara?"

"He followed Kassie out." Kaz says. Anna walked outside to catch Gaara. She caught up to him and tried to grab him. His sand stopped her.

"GAARA, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" She yelled as she grabbed his ear and dragged him into her room levaing Kaz alone with Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraya, Neji, Kakashi, Kankuro, and Shikamaru.

"Hey there,ummm...Kaz." Jiraya says.

"Umm...hi." Kaz says.

"Are you single?" He asks with a perverted look in his eye.

Kaz gets the little shifty eyes. "Maybe..." she says in a weird voice.

"Hmmm..." Jiraya says. He reaches out for Kaz. gropes Kaz twitches and jumps up, putting her chest right in Jiraya's face.

"HECK YES!" he screams. Kaz brings her hand up and delivers a raven-killing slap. The rest of the guys stare on in amazement.

"Holy...shit..." Lee says. Most of the guys are backed into a corner. Akamaru is whimpering in Kiba's arms. Kaz, after leaving Jiraya in a hump on the floor, instantly switches moods and becomes cheerful again.

"If anyone is hungry, there is cup ramen in the cabinet above the stove in the kitchen!" She exclaims as she sits down on the couch with her feet propped up on Jiraya's butt. Kiba and Naruto get a gleam in their eyes and run out of the room screaming "RAMEN!" When they get into the kitchen, Ms. Kitty and Gracie, Anna's two cats, start growling at Akamaru. Kaz comes into the kitchen, picks up the cats, and is about to put them in a room when Kankuro comes in the kitchen. They jump down from her and start rubbing on Kankuro. Kaz just starts laughing.

"After seeing your hood up, the must think you're a big cat. Just keep those two entertained, ok?" Kaz says though her laughs.

"ACHOOO!" Kankuro sneezed, "I think I'm allergic to cats."

Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke are just sitting around in the other room when Kakashi spies Anna's sword collection in the next room. He gets up and walks out. Sasuke is staring at the celing, all zoned out. Shikamaru is all ready asleep in the corner of the couch, drooling.Neji is just sitting on the couch. Lee jumps up.

"This room is too boring for me! I must keep my self youthful. What does this strange thing do?" He says, looking at Anna's giant sterio. He pushes a few buttons and turns a few knobs. He just happened to turn it to the song "White and Nerdy" and turned the volume up all the way. Kakashi jumps up from the sword collection.

"OH MY GOD! THE SOUND NINJA ARE ATTACKING!" he screams, going crazy. Kaz hits him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Kakashi, that's just the radio." she says. Kaz also hits Lee on the head. "Don't touch that. Here. Look at our scrap book of old pictures." She throws it at Lee. As soon as Lee opened it and saw Anna's pictures, he exclaimed, "So youthful!" At this point, everyone hears Gaara scream, "DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT? Anna laughs eviley NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kiba decided to go outside to see if Kassie and Angel were alright and possibly try to score some points with the ladies. "Hey, girls, are you alright? You wanna pet Akamaru, Kassie? I'm sure he'd like a pretty girl like you."

"Uh...sniffles I guess..." Kassie says and takes Akamaru in her arms. As she starts to pet and play with him, Angel speaks up. "Why are you taking this crap from him? Kassie, pull your head out of wherever it is, pull yourself togther, and go back in there and tell him off. SCREW HIM."

"But, sniffles but, Angel, shut up.I'll do what I want to." Kassie says. While she's talking to Angel, they hear a great comotion inside. Then Anna says,"Hey, Kassie, look over here!"

Kassie looks over at Anna and sees Gaara come out of of the house in a panda suit. He is holding his gound in his hands, also dressed like a panda.

"Go on, Gaara. Do the dance I showed you."

"No. I refuse." he says. Anna leans up into Gaara's space and whipspers something. "Ok, ok fine." He syas. He started dancing in a circle and started saying 'Pan-DA pan-DA pan-DA!' Kassie just starts laughing and going crazy with laughter. Everyone from inside the house is up and watching him dance and make a fool of himself. Neji walks up to Anna and says "What did you do to him?" Anna just looks at Neji with a evil grin. "Uh oh..."

"NEJI!" She yells.

"OH SHIT!" he screams and starts running around the yard while she chases him around. Kassie starts laughing harder. Kankuro comes outside followed by Ms. Kitty and Gracie. Akamaru jumps away from Kassie as Ms. Kitty and Gracie start to chase him around the yard. Kassie laughs harder. Naruto and Lee got into a fight ovver the last cup of ramen and suddenly Naruto uses the Harem jutsu. Lee gets a giant nose bleed and falls over. At this point,. Kassie can't breathe and her face is really red. Finally Kakashi shows up outside and yells "EVERYBODY STOP! Can't you see she's in pain?" At this point, Kaz starts to find a new found repsect for Kakashi as she sees him yell at everybody.

"O.k. I think we've had our fun for today and it's gettin dark. Lets go in and go to bed." Angel says and starts ushering people back inside.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Lee asked.

"Well," Anna said. "Looks like Shikamaru has found his spot. Kaz and Angel, you guys can have either my mom's room. Kassie, you can have my grandma's room. Kiba, you and Akamaru can sleep in the other room away from the cats.Kankuro, you sleep with the cats. Jiraya, Kakashi, Naruto and Lee, you sleep in there with Shikamaru. Gaara, you can go meditate somewhere. Just don't do it in the front yard. The neighbors might freak out. Just meditate in the dining room."

"Where do I sleep?" Neji said, with a quizzical look.

"You? You sleep with me..." Anna says with an evil grin.

"Oh crap..." 


	3. Sleep Walking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and nor do I care too. I'm only interested in Gaara sighs dreamily Gaara twitches Brings out whips and chains and begins to laugh maniacally Gaara: "Oh Shit!" runs away Kassie Come back baby it won't hurt…much." Kassie's Note: YAY! Finally, I can write my chappie, seeing as how Anna took so freaking long. Mwwwwhahahahahaha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 2 am after Neji's insistent screams of sorrow had died down to nothing more than whisper from sleeping lips and everyone was dead asleep on their couch, bed, mattress, space on the floor, and in Gaara's case meditating on the dining room table, Jiraya got up from his section of the couch in the living room. He decided that the girls were all too beautiful to allow themselves to be whisked away by the foolish Chunin and Genin. He would just have to do it himself. He walked silently past the rooms filled with the sleeping ninjas towards the girls room's at the end of the hall.

Gaara stirred slightly and thought 'What is that fool doing now?'

The first closed door he came upon was that Anna girl's he tried the handle, locked. He walked a little further down the hall and reached the closed door of Angel and Kaz. His perverted thoughts shifted to sleeping between two lovely half naked women in the large King Sized Bed.

'Ah yes, fit for a king indeed', he thought while trying the handle, it was locked.

He darkened thinking that all his attempts to surround himself with the four vixens were out of reach. Then he remembered the larger chested one named Kassie. He walked to her door at the end of the hall. His hopes and wet dreams were riding upon her door be unlocked. However, it was better than that, it was cracked slightly and through the crack, he could see her almost completely uncovered body. She was clad in white frilly underwear. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought.

He slowly opened her door and walked in as quietly as he could to the foot of her bed. As soon as he reached the bed, she stirred slightly. He froze. Had she heard him, no it was impossible. She quickly sat up and looked directly at him. \

'Oh shit', he thought.

Wait, her eyes were still closed she was still asleep.

"I see so we have a little sleep walker on our hands don't we." He accidentally let slip out.

He quickly covered his mouth. Kassie slowly got out of the bed and approached him. He quickly backed toward the doorway. He knew very well what sleepwalkers were capable of. Still she approached him with a contented smile on her face.

As he backed away, he stepped on a squeaky toy that had recently placed in the doorway. It let out a loud and shrill squeak in the quiet house. He stopped and looked down.

'Damn Cat', he thought.

As he looked up, she embraced him and let out a small sigh. Soon his face became red and he had a slight nosebleed. His head was filled with too many perverted thoughts for him to realize that Kassie's expression had changed from content to disgust, to anger. He was pulled out from his fantasies when her grip became that of no ordinary human. His eyes widened, he knew what was about to happen. Kassie slammed his head into the wall causing a loud crash because of the full-length mirror that was on the wall.

Everyone quickly awoke from the sound. They each opened their doors and walked into the hall to find a scantily clad Kassie holding a now red headed Jiraya into the wall with broken glass everywhere. Naruto began to laugh loudly and pointed at the bloody sage.

"That's what you get you pervy Sage!"

The girls quickly looked at one another, then to Kassie. They all realized that she was still asleep.

"Oh shit!" they all said in unison and slammed their doors shut and locked them.

Angel and Kaz both ran to the farthest corner of their room. While Anna dragged Neji into the furthest corner of her, closet and closed its door as well. Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, and Shikamaru all took the hint and retreated to their rooms. While Sauske, Lee, and Kiba stood in the middle of the hallway to stupefied to move and Naruto was rolling on the floor.

All of the sudden Kassie shouted. "You BASTARD! How could you!"

She threw Jiraya to the complete other side of the house, in the process knocking over and unconscious everyone still in the hallway. She stood there breathing heavily as the glass cut into her feet, arms and hands. The guys all came from within their rooms and gawked at the carnage. Kaz quickly fetched a broom and dustpan to clean up the glass. Anna began to poke the unconscious males one at a time to see if they were all right. Angel quickly grabbed her doctor's first aid kit (She is a doctor ya know) and began to treat the heavily bleeding and unconscious Jiraya. Kassie walked into the bathroom turned the water on scalding hot and sat in the tub her arms around her knees silently crying in her sleep.

Moreover, Kaz began the meticulous process of picking up the large broken glass pieces and throwing them away. Kakashi began to help her, soon Kaz reached out for a piece and his hand fell on top of hers. They both blushed slightly, Kaz quickly removed her hand and began to sweep furiously and Kakashi picked up the rest. After Angel had treated all of the unconscious ninjas and had the others lay them back to bed, she walked into the bathroom and leaned on the doorway.

"Ya know if you keep up like that you are going to seriously injure yourself and catch a cold." She said to the still slumbering Kassie.

She reached into the tub and turned off the water. Kassie stirred slightly. Angel gently shook her but too now avail.

(Remember her underwear were frilly white and she just soaked herself, think about it) She had Kankuro come, help her move Kassie's body, to a sitting position on the toilet so she could treat her cuts, and remove all the glass.

"So," Kankuro asked while blushing and trying too not look directly at her soaked form, "why did she freak out like that?"

"She was probably dreaming about her Ex-boyfriend again. I wish she would just get over it, I mean it has been a freaking year and all."

He mouthed and "O" and Angel quickly pushed him out of the room and hollered for Anna to bring her some of Kassie's underwear and pajamas.

They began to dry her off and dress her in warm dry clothes. (Trust me when I say that I really could sleep through all of this) They had Kankuro carry her to her bed and everyone went back to bed around 3 AM like nothing had happened. At around 5:30 both Kassie's and Angel's alarms were heard going off. Everyone groaned except for the sleep deaf Anna. Both Kassie and Angel got up and walked out their bedroom doors at almost the same time. Kassie looked around.

"What the hell happened here, a fucking bomb?" Kassie spoke in a cute, childish, quizzical tone, Angel facefaulted.

"You're what fucking happened!" she spoke seethingly.

Kassie blinked a few times, "But I don't remember doing any of this?" Angel sweat dropped.

"Of course you don't you were sleep walking stupid!"

"Oh" was her only reply.

They walked into the bathroom and fought over the sink. Luckily, the mirror was big enough for both of them. They quickly retreated to their rooms and began to get dressed while Kaz woke up and began to cook a little breakfast for them. Soon they walked out in their uniforms. (Angel is a doctor and Kassie is a Vet) They helped Kaz cook breakfast. After they were done, they sat at the kitchen counter, turned on the news, and ate in silence. Kakashi soon joined them and tried to strike conversations.

He struck out with Kaz because she wouldn't look him in the eye (I stress the word eye, think about it) and only would mumble incoherently. Kassie and Angel gladly returned the conversation tactics. However, it was not what one would consider worthy table talk. It mostly consisted of what they did for a living, how they expected their surgeries this morning to go, previous gruesome surgeries and patients, and the like. Kakashi being a ninja did not faze and Kaz being used to it simply ate her food quietly, although the normal person would not have been so lucky and probably would have thrown up at the mention. Soon it was 6:30 and they both left Kassie in her truck and Angel in her car. It wasn't until 11 that everyone awoke from their slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie-Dokie that's my chappie for today's audience, I hope you all enjoyed it. What will happen next? Oh my!

Knowledge is power, power corrupts study hard to be evil. 


	4. You Don't Like Ramen!

Disclaimer: Sorry, we don't own Naruto. Wish we did though, it'd be too fun! XD

Authors

Chapter 1- Kaz (age 18)

Chapter 2- Anna (age 18)

Chapter 3- Kassie (age 19, veterinarian)

If you lost track of the guys here's who we all have:

Kakashi

Neji

Lee

Naruto Kiba

Sasuke

Kankuro

Gaara

Shikamaru

Jiraiya

Chapter 4

"Kitty!"

"Ahhh!"

"Neji!"

"Help!"

Kaz sighs in annoyance as she prepares a life time supply of ramen. Anna has been at it all day. Chasing Kankuro around the house with a cat in tow, chasing Neji and glomping him all over the place.

"When will Kassie and Angel get home?" she silently begs, completely oblivious to her attacker.

grope

Her right eye twitches. "Pervert!" she screams as she spins around, throwing the already injured sage into the closest wall.

Releasing Jiraiya, she turns around, breathing heavily, glowering at the gathered crowd. "What are you staring at?" she growls, everyone immediately scatters.

After all the males are seated around the house with at least three cups of ramen, Kaz flops down on the couch of the deserted front room. With a sigh she wearily closes her eyes.

"This is a living nightmare."

Being interrigated by Kassie, dealing with the spat with Gaara, being rudely interrupted by Kassie's sleep walking and being harassed by Anna and Jiraiya all afternoon.

"Today's just not my day."

"Wow! This is good ramen!" Naruto exclaims with a mouthful of noodles. Neji looks up at the others with bloodshot eyes, "H-help me...please!" His plea went unheard. He shrunk slightly from his position in Anna's death grip.

"I'm gonna die...and by the hands of a woman!"

Kakashi looks up from his book, and glances around the room, "Hey...Anna, where's Kaz?"

Anna looks around the room. For the first time, noticing her best friend's absence. She shrugs, "I dunno. I thought she was over there with you."

"Grr. Why do Naruto and Lee have to be so loud?"

Kaz is just about to go to sleep, when there's sudden pressure on the other end of the couch.

She slowly drags the pillow off her face to see Kakashi with his book, a cup of ramen on the small table in front of them.

"Hey," he asks, putting his book down, "you okay?"

She sits up, a light blush on her face "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He crosses his arms across his chest, looks her in the eye, "Then, why aren't you in there and eating with us? Plus, who will keep Anna from strangling Neji?"

Her eye twitches at the reminder of Anna's hyperness and poor Neji and Kankuro - a.k.a: Kitty.

She flops back with a groan, covering her face with the pillow, "Don't remind me!"

"You have yet to answer my question."

She groans and sits up, she looks down at her hands, folded in her lap, and grumbles inaudibly, "Lee is annoying...and I don't like ramen..." But, being a ninja, Kakashi heard it.

"You don't like ramen? But you're Japanese, aren't you?"

"I'm only half." she responds quickly, but quietly, blush deepening, "But, yeah."

"Wow," he says, "a Japanese who doesn't like ramen."

"You don't have to rub it in." she growls, getting a quick, "Sorry!", and him waving his hands defensively. He didn't want to end up like Jiraiya or Gaara upon Kassie's wrath. But Kaz kind of scared him more, "The quieter they are, the harsher the wrath."

"Help!"

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!"

Anna had finally let go of Neji, who is currently trying to find a hidding spot, and is currently chasing Kankuro.

Shikamaru looks boredly up at the pair, and yawns, "How troublesome...", Sasuke growls, "Idiots.", Gaara glares with a "humph", Akamaru is barking crazily and Kiba is yelling, "Go, Anna, go!" and Naruto and Lee are to busy with a fastest eating ramen contest to even notice.

Jiraiya, getting tired of Anna's random blondeness, gets up and grabs her by the collar of her shirt. Doing so, Kankuro runs straight out of the room in search of a safe place to hide.

Jiraiya sweat drops, immediately realizing what he just did.

"Oh, crap..."

Anna's eyes instantly grow to the size of plates, they begin to water and she starts to sniffle.

"Oh, crap..."

Jiraiya immediately dropped her as the loud shriek escaped her large lungs, covering his ears. The noise even woke Gaara and Shikamaru up.

"Oh my god! Shut her up!" Kiba growled in pain. (remember, he has dog-like senses)

Sasuke pulls a tiny bag out of his pocket, and yells, "Hey, woman, I've got candy!"

"Candy?" she inquires in a happy, squeaky voice, immediately shutting up.

Everyone sighed in relief. It sure was random, but thank god Sasuke had that bag!

"Oh, god. That means she be even more hyper later." Shikamaru groans.

Everyone groans and falls over.

"Hey, Anna, where's Neji?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"Neji!"

"...and that's how chakra was created, and how it works." Kakashi finished. "Fasinating!" Kaz breathes in amazement.

"Finally! Someone who loves knowledge almost more than me!"

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and in a flash, Neji is quivering behind Kaz.

"Anna finally let you go, huh?" she says in astonishment. Once Anna has something she wants, she never lets it go. (yeah, like her Sunakagure headband, grrr!)

"Yeah, thank god!" he sighed, panic purely evident in his voice, "Please, you've got to hide me!"

Kaz looks to Kakashi, as if to say, "I dunno, what do you think?"

Kakashi shrugs, and Kaz says, "Alright, listen up."

"Neji, where are you? Neji!"

Anna bursts into the room where Kaz and Kakashi are quietly "reading" Icha Icha Paradise (he's actually letting someone else read it! Oh my god, its the apocalypse! I'm special n n).

"Hey, guys," Anna says cheerfully, purely oblivious to the book, "have you seen Neji-chan around?"

Kaz looks up at Kakashi in question, and says, "No, not recently. You finally let him loose?"

Tears instantly start to flow down Anna's face, "Yeah, now he hates me!"

Unknown to Anna, above her is Neji. Kaz had tied Kunai to his arms and legs, and stuck him to the ceiling.

He sighed stealthily.

"Good, she doesn't notice me. Now, all she has to do is leave so they can get me the hell down!"

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound, only loud enough for Neji to hear it.

His head snapped to the kunai, around them are rapidly multiplying cracks, which mean...

His eyes grow as large as plates.

"Oh...shit..."

"Hey, Anna, cookies." Kakashi says, taking a step away from where Neji would land, dragging Kaz along with him.

Unaware, Anna exclaims, spinning around to the kitchen, "Cookies?!"

BOOM!!!

Anna jumps 5 ft. in the air, and spins around, seeing Neji twitching on the floor.

"Oh, man..."

"NEJI!!!"

Kakashi and Kaz sigh.

"Oh,well...we tried..."

"ANNA!" Kaz exclaims grabbing Anna by the collar of her shirt before she has a chance to grab Neji. In her distration, he quickly disappeared, appearing the size of an ant.

Now that she had Anna's attention, she said calmer, "Anna, why don't you go get the guys. Kassie and Angel should be getting home any minute, then, we're headed to the mall."

"Yay! Mall!" Anna exclaimed, taking off as soon as Kaz let her go.

"Man, she's a handful!"

Sorry for the wait, guys. Its Anna's turn again, so it may take a little longer. But, don't worry, Kassie and I will pester her until she gets it done.

And just so you know, Anna isn't blonde, she just acts like that (litterally, she does, you can ask Kassie, Anna will tell you herself!).

I hope you enjoy this story!

R&R!

-Kaz 


	5. You ate all the FOOD!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I am fomulating a plan to buy Gaara . Kassie's Note

Kassie: That does it I've had it with Anna! I'm wirting the next chapter cuz she's taking FOREVER!  
Kaz: It's alright Kassie calm down.  
Kassie: Never!  
Kaz: sigh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and Kassie fell face first on the floor soon followed by Angel, who fell on top of her. Kassie lifted her hand and pointed her index finger upward.

"Waiter check please" she said in a muffled tone.

The guys all sweatdropped. Except Neji who was turning blue due to Anna's iron clad grasp.

"Anna let go of him", Angel said without lifting her face.

Anna loosened her hold enough for Neji to breathe but not to get away. Kaz walked into the room followed by Kakashi, who if we didn't know any better was looking at her butt. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

Kaz looked over at Kassie and Angel, "Guys, hurry up and change so we can go to the mall before Anna kills Neji."

Kassie looked up, "No".

Kaz cocked her head to the side, "No, what do you mean no."

"Exactly what I said."

Anna began to strangle Neji once again. "but, but..."

"No buts! I'm tired, I just came in from a twelve hour shift. I'm hungry and I really don't want to put up with any crap right now! Maybe after we eat dinner."

Kassie looked at Anna.

"You did remember to cook right? It was your turn."

Anna turned pale.

"You did remember right!?!"

Anna began to sweat, "Anna!"

"I forgot"

Kassie shoved Angel off of her.

"You forgot. You FORGOT! How could you forget to fix dinner?"

Anna began to sniffle and tightened her grip on Neji.

Kassie looked at both of them and it clicked, "Don't tell me that you've been chasing him all day long!?!"

"But, I..I"

"UGGGHHH!!! I don't belive this shit!"

Kassie kicked the door frame making a rather large dent.

"I'm sorry!" Anna wailed, "I'll make it right now."

"No don't worry about it, I've just had a really bad day thats all. I'll do it."

Kassie walked into the kitchen and opened the refigerator and cabinets. She sweat dropped and let out a string of curse words that could shame any rapper or sailor. They were so loud three blocks away could hear them crystal clear.

Suddenly she yelled again, "NARUTO! Come here right now!"

Naruto gulped loudly. He looked around at everyone else who all backed away simotaneously.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto slowly and reluctantly walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is this!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well um you see I.." he started off.

"You what..." She stated in a demonic tone.

"It was Bushy Brow's Idea!" He exclaimed trying to find a way out.

Lee froze instantaneously, he did not want to be in the way of that woman's wrath. Especially after what she did to Jiraiya. She was more scary than Tenten on her monthly cycle.

"Oh really..." Kassie stated with unbelievable malice as Lee tried to tip toe out of the house.

"Lee stop right where the hell you are and get your ass in this kitchen pronto!"

Lee stopped but he didn't move.

"That means now dumbass!" she yelled eyeing him through the doorway.

Lee turned completely grey and sweat dropped. He turned around as slowly as humanly possible and walked into the kitchen. After he was in the kitchen Kassie pulled the two sliding doors together and locked them. Suddenly loud crashes and screams could be heard from the other side. Soon both the doors flew back onto the opposite wall being propelled by the lifeless bodies of both Lee and Naruto. Unfortunately Jiraiya was too absorbed in staring at the porno he just found to move out of the way and was crushed beneath the doors.

Kakashi and Kaz were also in the way. Luckily for them Kakashi scopped up Kaz and jumped out of the way before it was too late. Kassie stomped loudy out of the kitchen and to where the three corpses lay. Naruto and Lee suddenly sprung back to life and groveled at her feet.

"We're so sorry we'll pay to replace it all," they both yelled in unison.

"We'll even pay for more" Lee said stupidly.

Kassie got an evil grin on her face. Both of them turned more pale than before. She grabbed them by their ears and dragged them outside. Kicking Angel out of the way(bet you thought I forgot about her didn't ya). Angel opened her eyes momentarily and looked around. She focused on the now dead Neji. (bet you thought I forgot about him too)

"Anna you killed Neji" She mumbled before falling back asleep.

Anna instantly released Neji so he could breathe. Screams could be heard outside and then the slamming of doors and the roar of an engine. Kassie screeched her way out of the driveway and into the streets. Everyone sweatdropped. Both Jiraiya and Neji twitched.

About 30 minutes later sqealing tires could be heard and soon Naruto and Lee walked into the house carrying massive amounts of grocceries. After everything was put up and stuff for dinner were set out they collapsed on the floor and took out their wallets, they shook them to find nothing. Kassie set a piece of paper on the table. Angel who had been carried to her room by Sauske walked into the kitchen. She had been awoken from all the noise. She looked at the paper on the table and laughed. She looked at Kassie who was putting on her flame red kitchen apron.

"I can't believe you got a speeding ticket. The groccery store is only 5 blocks from here." Angel spat out while giggling.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna be the one paying for it anyway."

She smirked and quickly began taking out the cooking utensils, pots, and pans and began to start chopping vegetables and such. Naruto and Lee began to tip toe out of the kitchen while she wasn't looking.

"And where do you two think your going?" They froze.

"Well um it looks like you've got everything under control here and we'll just get out of your way then. " Naruto said decievingly.

"Wrong you both are gonna stay in here and help me."

"Well what do you want us to do?" Lee questioned fearfully.

"Nothing, I want you to stand there and when I ask you for something you hand it to me."

Naruto seeing how boring this was going to be asked, "Wouldn't you rather have us help you cook."

"No way, I'm not letting you two disasters come near this food."

"Well how long do you think its gonna take?" they asked already cringing.

"Oh about a couple of hours."

They both facefaulted, they were never again going to eat all the food. Gaara sat silently on the dining room table watching all the commotion. He smirked. Maybe this girl did have some redeeming qualities. He slowly drifted into meditation and was only slightly disturbed by the loud noises and when they turned the apparatus they called a radio on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! What you guys think? Don't worry there will be plenty of hilarity when they actually sit down for dinner.

It's better to die standing on your own two feet than it is to live on your knees. 


	6. Your not a Virgin!

Kassie: Okies, Another chapter by me Yay!  
Kaz: At least space it out this time jeez!

Kassie Okay Okay I will! Happy now!?!

Kaz: Yes very much so.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto but I want to!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie was almost finished cooking the gigantic meal that was to feed everyone for dinner. She was currently waiting for some water to boil. She slowly eyed Gaara who was meditatine on the table.

"Amazing, through all this noise he can meditae peacefully.", She said whisperingly.

Neji ran behind her and used her as a temporary sheild. Soon Anna was beside her trying to reach for Neji.

"Come back Neji I just want to rub your shoulders!", Anna wailed.

"No way! The last time you did that you almost broke my neck!"

"Guys knock it off I'm trying to think.", Kassie stated irratibly.

Anna quickly dodged around her and caught Neji off guard.

"Oh Shit!"

Neji quickly turned to run. But it was to late, Anna had him stratled on the ground. They were yelling and screaming. It was beginning to give Kassie a headache.

"Guys Knock it OFF!", she yelled.

Anna froze and began to sniffle. Neji took this oppurtunity to escape. Anna quickly recovered and began to chase him again. Gaara remained unmoved.

'Yosh! He's so hot when he sits like that...', Kassie internally drooled.

She averted her eyes to his gourd, 'But the last time I even tried to touch him his sand got in the way.'

"Hmm.. I wonder..." She turned her head and called for Jiraiya.

He was instantly by her side. Kassie sweat dropped.

"Hey Jiraiya,"

"Yes my dear", Kassie put on the sweetest and most innocent look she could muster.

"Would you do me a favor?" She fluttered her eyelashes and puffed up her lower lip.

Jiraiya got an instataneous nosebleed. He had never seen anything so cute and adorable.

"Anything for you my dear." He said, practically worshipping the ground she walked on.

Kassie smirked. This was gonna be good. She leaned up and whispered in his ear so no one else would hear. As she whispered Jiraiya got a malevonent grin on his face. She pulled away and the grin got deeper as he focused on the meditating Gaara.

-------------------- 30 Minutes Later --------------------

Gaara was still meditating. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. Her heard a voice but he couldn't quite comprehend what it was saying. It took him a moment to focus on it. He realized it was Kassie.

"Gaara as much as I would love to eat you up right now, I'd rather have you for dessert." She said seductively.

Gaara twitched and thought,'I can't believe she just said that'

He batted her hand away and slipped back into meditation. He felt her shaking him again.

"Gaara you need to get off the table."

He batted her hand away again. Only for her to continue shaking him.

"Gaara get off the table."

Once more he batted away her hand. However she didn't shake him again. He sighed happily. Maybe she gave up. Suddenly she pushed him and he fell off the table hitting his head.

'Oww that hurt!', He thought visciously, 'Wait a minute that hurt!'

He quickly got up and grabbed her visciously by the arm, pulling her towards him.

In a glowering voice, "What did you do?"

Kassie got an innocent look on her face, "What do you mean what did I do? I pushed you off the table silly."

"No! I mean what did you do with my sand!?!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything with your sand, ask Jiraiya about it."

Jiraiya froze in his place. Gaara immediately drooped Kassie on the ground and grabbed Jiraiya by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do!?!"

Jiraiya stutters and stumbles, but before he can say anything gaara throws him. Unfortunatley he flies straight into Anna, who was still chasing Neji. He wound up knocking her over and landing on top of her with his hands precariously on her breasts. Anna turns red faced immediately.

"You Pervert!"

Jiraiya quickly gets back on his feet and puts his hands up in his defense.

"It was an accident, an accident!"

He wound up backing into Lee, who was carrying a tray of food. A giant bowl of spaggetti was slung off of the tray and landed on Kiba's face.

Kiba, who is also carrying food, begins to sling his arms around pointing at Lee yelling "You Jerk!"

The bowl of pudding was accidentally slung towards Lee. Who quickly ducked. However Anna wasn't fast enough, so it landed on her face. Kiba stood there, his mouth open wide and his eyes the size of dinner plates. Anna becomes even more red than before, the pudding on her face begins to slowly boil.

She screams yet again, "You Jerk!", and starts to throw random food and object towards the fleeing Kiba.

Needless to say that she missed... alot, and wound up hitting everyone else in the process. She finally cornered Kiba and hit him in his already spaggetti covered face with a pie. By then Kassie was so red she had tunred purple.

"Enough!" She screamed loud enough for the house to shake.

She turned towards Gaara, "This..this.. is all your fault!" She screamed, her eyes filling with tears.

"My Fault! My fault!!! Who the fuck do you think you are saying that all this is my fault! If it's anyones fault its that perverted Sage's fault!" He yelled, pointing to Jiraiya.

Everyone was all straing at them by this point and Kassie was openly crying now.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you! Your nothing but a Big Jerk!", she got out between sobs, "All I wanted to do today was come home, eat, and go to bed! But I've had nothing but trouble all day long. I had to euthinize a little girls dog today, I had to stand there and watch her cry her eyes out! Then I come home and there is nothing to eat so I had to go to the fucking groccery store and get food. Then I had to cook all that food for every fucking one else in the God Damn house. It took me 2 fucking Hours and what do I get? All the food is destroyed the house is a mess and I have a Big Fucking Dick Headed Full of Himself Jerk Yelling at ME!" By the time she finished this she was seething furiosly.

"If that's how your gonna be then I'm leaving this fucking hell hole!" He siad turning his back towards her and walked toward the door.

He stopped by Kankuro and asked to borrow some money. Kankuro handed it over without a question. He was not getting in the middle of this shit. Sides he already knew where Gaara was going anyways. He always did this when he was upset.

"Where the fuck do you think your going you asshole!" Kassie screamed.

"Out to Fuck some whores." Gaara stated calmly like it was nothing.

Kassie heart panged. She grabbed the vase sitting on the table and threw it towards him. Luckily he had closed the door by the time she threw it. She collapsed on the floor and began to wail. Kiba was by her side in an instant trying to cheer her up. While everyine else began to clean up without a word. He helped her to her bedroom and in a bout five minutes he came back out.

"She won't talk to me. I asked her if she wanted me to fix her something and she shool her head." He stated scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it she'll be fine in a couple of hours." Angel stated without a second thought.

Kiba began to help them clean up.

Naruto piped up finally after a half hour of total silence. "Hey Kankuro,"

"Yeah"

"What did Gaara mean by saying that he was going to go out a fuck some whores. He wasn't serious, was he?"

"Yeah, he was, he always does that when he's upset. He'll probably be back in an hour or too and he'll be fine."

"So wait a minute you mean Gaara's not a ya know, virgin anymore." Naruto stated in disbelief.

"Yeah I know. I'm still haven't you know, myself but thats cuz I want the first time to be special and stuff."

"Yeah me too.." Naruto agreed embarassed.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Sauske, Neji, Anna, And Kaz all shook their heads in agreement. While Lee turned lightly pink. Angel noticeing this began to talk.

"Okay I know that Kaz, Kassie, and Anna are all still virgins. And I hope that Kakashi and Jiraiya have done it at least once. But the rest of you are still virgins."

Kiba, Naruto, Sauske, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Neji all looked down at the floor. They didn't want to admit it but it was true. Lee turned red at this point.

Naruto noticed this and asked, "Whats wrong bushy brows, embarrassed? Ah, its okay don't worry about it, your not alone in this department."

Lee turned an even brighter shade of red, "It would seem that I am alone."

Kakashi understanding exactly what he was saying, "You mean that everyone else are still virgins and your not Lee?" Lee shook his head.

Everyone turned grey. This was definately a blow to the ego. Out of everyone in their age group, Gaara and LEE had gotten laid FIRST! Kiba was really upest. He was the ladies man afterall. It wasn't possible.

"So how'd it happen Lee?" He stated trying to get him to confess that it was all a lie.

"Well you see umm... It was New Years and me and Tenten were watching fireworks while Neji was in the hospital and umm she had the medicine (sake) that Gai-sensei had given me and we were drinking it and I strated to feel really funny and then I don't remember everything else that happened and..."

Everyones mouth hung open.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Everyone screamed in unison. "We believe you, you don't have to tell us anymore!"

They ordered chinese and finished cleaning. Two hours later Gaara came back with a felineous grin on his face and handed Back Kankuro's empty wallet. Another hour later Kassie came out of her room. She wouldn't look gaara in the eye but tolerated his prescence. They were finally ready to go to the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo-hoo the Mall! Kristens turn. Hopey you likey. Peace Out!

When Love cast me out it was Cruelty who took pity on me 


	7. Author's Note

I'm glad that you like and this is Kassie's account. We already moved it. 


End file.
